The Crisis
by nyra66
Summary: Nyra Delgado has never had an easy life, and things start to get even more complicated when Juan Sánchez tries to complete his world domination plan. This takes Nyra and her four friends on a time traveling crack adventure, trying to fulfill the requests of Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Yao, and Ivan. Will the whole thing spark into World War Three? Or will Nyra and Juan make amends?
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

The year is 2018.

Imagine this.

The world is collapsing.

Whoa!

Things just got serious.

Certain things happen when the world dies. Country representatives that people, normal people, do not see die.

Of course the person who is taking down the world will not die.

But what's it to him?

What is his name?

Motivation?

Now why would I give that away?

Not yet.

At least…


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Nyra

The air is stale in Las Vegas today. It isn't completely normal, but when in my life has anything been 'normal'? Now, though, it is even less 'normal'. You would think that being almost 782 years old, that I should have given me some time to get it right, but I'm not perfect. But I'm not the type to complain so to my point. Two words: TIME TRAVEL. No not the kind where 'oh-we're-going-to-go-have-fun!' kind of time travel, no I'm on a fucking life or death mission. Life or death bitch. Of the world. Besides that everything is just peachy.

Back to the stale air. Middle of spring in Vegas. People. Too many. I walk through the masses to my apartment. Cozy little place. Killed the AC because I hate the cold, so it's about 96° in there now. I take out my keys and turn them in the lock. Warm air mixed with the scent of food hits my face. I take a deep breath in savoring the scent and the feel. The room is dimly lit; just an overhead light. To the left, a small kitchenette; barely used; piles of Chinese fast food boxes in the sink and countertop. To the right, a foot table in front of an orange and red couch. Farther back a little wall divider. Behind it my pull out bed. Needless to say this is rented, but it's better from my previous home; the streets of Rio, Brasil.

Hesitantly I take my iPhone out of my pocket and dial the numbers.

"*bzz* *bzz* *crackle* Hello? Nyra?" my mousy brown haired friend with the bouncing curls answers.

"_Sí, _we ready to start up the time machine?"

Pause.

"…Yes, I think we should wait-"

"No! There's no time! We leave tonight. Call the others. Now!" I say before hanging up.

**_We have to leave tonight_**

~Half hour later~

It's around 7:30 PM now. Tourists. Drunk again.

By now, everybody is here. Luna, Shontelle, Cocoa, Amber, and of course myself. The shades were pulled down and all the lights turned off. The light blue glow from the machine is the only light source.

Technology. Damn technology. Amazes me how far we've come since the 13th century. Cocoa of course is the smartest of us all. While she was working on this thing over the few months, I could practically see the little gears turning in that English brain of hers. Even now, while she is collaborating this thing the levers and gears are grinding.

"She's been staring at that thing for fifteen minutes already." My lifelong friend Shontelle whispers to me in Spanish.

_"Yo sé…" _I muse pursing my lips in anticipation.

"Hey, is this machine 'bout ready _englische Mädchen?_" Luna asks bopping Cocoa on the head. Cocoa squeaks a little but regains composure in a split second.

"Almost. Don't rush The Genius."

**_Not with 'The Genius' thing again! We just got her to stop with that!_**

Luna shifts her weight to the left before letting out a grumble of discontent. Amber of course was being her usual self and searching my refrigerator for something, anything.

"You're not gonna find anything!" I yell over to her.

Her head pops up from the fridge. Her bright blue eyes wide.

"I know! 'Cause ya can't cook worth nothin'!" she chides before letting out a small laugh, delving back into the depths of my barren fridge.

**_Well this is true…_**

I disregard the comment, walking over to Cocoa, who looked like her brain would explode if she continued a minute more.

"We ready Cocoa?" I ask eyeing the machine.

"Wait…" she puts a finger up to me, "now we are ready!" she exclaims her hair in her blue-green eyes.

"OK we ready?" I say looking at the group of people that will be coming with me; my friends since college. Shontelle before that, when we were babies.

"Yea." They all say.

Cocoa steps away from the time machine so we can see the finished product.

**_I'm impressed, just like Cocoa to do it like this._**

"Looks great." Shontelle adds clapping her hands together. "Well World War Two guys," she pauses, "Ya, ready for it?"

"That's gonna be a lot of nostalgia!" Amber grins but then her face darkens a little "Lots of nostalgia…"

"Right…" I grin slightly

"Uh, do you want to go now?" Cocoa asks timidly.

"Yup!" I say enthusiastically, in attempt to lift the sudden grim atmosphere.

The others shift on their feet nervously before stepping towards the contraption.

**_Well…let's go!_**

I jump into the thing. There is a drop off. Falling. Falling for hours. I hear the others falling too. Pictures. Screenshots of my life. Flashing before my eyes. Finally. Impact. Darkness.

I wake up and realize that we were in the past. More distinctively World War Two. We still are in Las Vegas, but much less impregnated with tourists and people.

**_Much different than Brasil during the 1930s. Much better atmosphere here than there._**

Luna, the overly exuberant German-Italian dashes my thoughts.

"Yo! Nyra!"

"Oi! Luna! I'm not deaf! God woman!" I yell back. I raise my arm in preparation to give Luna a round house kick. I stop when I notice that Amber, Cocoa, and Shontelle are also here.

"Oh. Hey guys!" I yell over waving my arms wildly.

They give me withering looks. I shrug back.

"We made it!" Amber squeals.

"And I think just in time." Shontelle adds eyeing the propaganda posters. Amber sighs dryly. I look over the various posters; pinup girls everywhere.

We still are in the same clothes as we were back in 2018. Probably should get different clothes to fit in, or Amber could just blind everybody until we get where we need to be. That is one thing I like about her SNP. Being able to blind people comes in handy at times. Times like this for example.

"Hey Amber could you blind the people until we get to the meeting hall?" I ask.

"Already on it"

Luna puts her hand out to stop Amber. "Stop. Why blind everybody?"

"It's the only way Luna." Shontelle says looking at the people, "I mean their staring at us right now."

It was true. People are looking at us like we were some kind of intergalactic beings beamed down to earth. I wouldn't be surprised if they asked us if we wanted to see their leader...but why in the world would I want to see President Roosevelt or Truman. Depending on the time, probably Truman.

"Do it Amber." Cocoa says with courage, a rare sight to see from her, being as timid as she is.

Amber closes her eyes, becoming deathly still. Then she opens her eyes, instead of them being blue they were black. A huge shadow looms over us, spreading across the sky. "Harbinger of death and darkness, fill the sky with your dark shroud, Hades!" The darkness spreads to the eyes of the people putting them in a suspended animation state.

"We should be OK until we get to New York City." Amber says the dark skies returning to blue with the puffy white clouds. Her eyes return to their normal blue as well.

"NYC? Why?!" Luna exclaims, "The problem is in Europe! We need to get to Switzerland or England!"

"Oops, heh, I forgot the UN wasn't founded yet." Amber blushes, "…still everybody won't notice us just the people we want to notice us will." She puts simply.

Luna goes to protest again but doesn't. She sighs before saying, "It's the middle of the war. How the hell are we going to get England or Switzerland – Europe for that matter?!"

I face Luna and so does Shontelle; grinning.

"How? Heh. We steal a plane of course." We both say.

We all walk through the ghost town of Las Vegas. Cocoa points out a stray car and we pile in to drive to the airport. I drive, which is good because we'll get there fast but not everybody favors my driving skills.

"GODDAMMIT! SLOW DOWN NYRA!" Luna yells holding on to the seat.

I speed us through lanes of cars and across bridges maintaining my 150 MPH.

"Haha! No! We'll get there faster this way!" I smile back in a sunny mood.

Shontelle who is used to and drives the same as me isn't fazed but the others were a different story. Especially Cocoa. I look into the review mirror to see a even paler complexion on the Englishwoman. Her nails digging into the car seat so tightly her knuckles were ghost white she had bit her lip so hard it was bleeding and with every acceleration or sudden stop I would make she would scream a little.

Amber who was sitting in the middle between Luna and Cocoa looks like she might throw up. Amber holds onto her teddy bear who she calls 'Mr. Cuddles' and claims it to be her first bear that her father gave to her. The way she is squeezing the stuffed animal, I am surprised that Mr. Cuddles is okay and his head hasn't popped off yet.

Being the awesome person that I am, we get to the airport in less than 30 minutes. I jump out of the car and survey the almost barren tarmac. There are few planes, which is to be expected during this time. I spot a plane that would be sufficient. Shontelle comes out behind me her Morningstar in her hand.

_"¿Te vas ocultar ese cuando nosotros llegar?" _I ask.

_"Por supuesto, Nyra." _She says looking at Luna helping Cocoa out, which is unlike her, I guess she is being generous today. Amber stumbles out after them with the teddy bear still squished to her chest.

"We take that plane." Amber points to a plane, the one I was thinking of taking.

"I was thinking that too." I add my arms crossing my chest.

"Why that one? It doesn't look to be in too good of shape." Luna inquires eyeing the plane, which had paint chipping off of its body.

"Because I know how to fly it." Amber states.

"You fly planes?" I ask.

"Hell ya! During this war I was a fighter pilot, of course in disguise of a man, you know how it was right?"

We all nod, all of us cross dressers to get equal rights. All of us started being 'women' when we went to school. Before that, it was binding chests and either cutting or tying hair up to fit in.

"So you know how to fly it?" Cocoa asks her voice not shaky now.

"Yup, I do," Amber's jaw clenches slightly, "so are we gonna fly or just stand here?"

"By all means, let's go before the war gets worse." Cocoa says.

I nod in agreement. We go over to the plane and pile in. The plane stunk. There were boxes of Lucky Strikes all over the floor. It was clear that the military had this plane before we did. I who does not like the smell of cigarettes breathe through my mouth. The others seem to be affected by the smell too.

_"Gott, es stinkt hier!" _Luna grumbles.

"The pilots really did like those Lucky Strikes, heh…" Amber says half apologizing.

"I'm sure the smell will be blocked out after a while." Luna says to nobody in particular.

Amber seats herself at the captain's seat, ignoring the headgear to her right. I give her a questioning look.

"We won't need them unless we plan to fly while communicating with the military." She replies.

I nod before finding a 'seat', not really a seat but a spot on top a pile of stuff. I quickly reconsider the safety of this but then sit down.

**_Fuck it. I've been in worse situations. Plus there's a parachute over there so if anything happens I can just go 'Fuck everything!' and abandon ship._**

Amber gets into a mode that I haven't seen her in before. She looks determined.

"All right we'll be flying in about ten minutes so brace yourselves. Enjoy the flight. Next stop Switzerland or England." She says in an official voice.

"Switzerland!" Luna yells "It's Switzerland. I'm sure of it."

"OK then Switzerland." Amber corrects herself.

I hear the plane's gears churn and the plane starts to move. In a matter of minutes we are airborne.

"Take off ladies...I would say gentlemen but…" Amber trails.

"Umm Amber I'm pretty sure none of us are ladies." Luna says.

"No. Cocoa is a lady. Closest thing to a lady we got." I add in.

"Whatever! We _are _flying! K?" Amber says ending the conversation.

**_I haven't ever been to a 'world' meeting like this. Hmm…wonder who'll be there…Well I've already met Feliciano, Lovino and Gilbert. So if they're all like that it won't be so bad…Don't really know…Know for a fact my _****familia ****_will not be there and they call this a 'world' meeting. Pssh! _**

* * *

**Translations: **

_Sí _~ _Yes _

_Yo sé… _~ _I know…_

_englische Mädchen?_ ~ _English girl? _

_¿Te vas ocultar ese cuando nosotros llegar? _~ _Are you going to hide that when we get there? _

_Por supuesto, Nyra. _~ _Of course, Nyra. _

_Gott, es stinkt hier! _~ _God, it stinks in here! _

_familia ~ family _


	3. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

3rd Person

While Nyra, Luna, Amber, Cocoa, and Shontelle make their way to the meeting in Switzerland, the meeting was already being set in motion.

The representatives from the allies and axis are at the meeting. Also there is the Mediterranean and Nordic representatives are present. Most of Asian representatives were present, except for the representative for Korea. The Oceania representatives are here. The only African representative present was the representative for Egypt. The United States and Canadian representative are here as well.

On that note, hopefully the meeting will be conducted in a serious manner and many problems resolved…like that is going to happen!

* * *

"You git! We will never pass that half – assed burger rule!" Arthur; the representative for England yells at Alfred; the United States representative.

"But…but Arthur the world needs more Mickey D's!" Alfred retorted half pleaded to Arthur, his cowlick twitching uncontrollably.

"Vhat I would like to know vis how the Holy Führer we got onto this conversation! Vhe are trying to come to terms on this vhole World War Two problem! I personally think that Führer is little crazy vut, I still support him. Because big brother support him." Ludwig questions the two of them, slamming his hands on the table making the two blondes jump a little. The representative of Germany continues to lecture Arthur and Alfred about meeting objectives.

Over all the condition the hall is in is still top notch despite the poverty that has struck Switzerland, but being the only country that has screamed neutrality throughout the whole war, being here is the safest place to be, definitely.

The large windows that encircle the room, give a wonderful view of the well renowned Swiss Alps. The interior of the meeting room encompasses the long drapes of the windows in a light peach color. Today, the drapes were pulled back by jade colored rings on each side of the many windows. There is an elongated oval shaped table where everything is held; the center of attention. The hired help, no longer present because of budget cuts, so there are not a lot of refreshments available. A pitcher of water half full for each representative is the best Vash Zwingli, the representative of Switzerland could do.

The meeting was official enough, brass name plates and the country's flag in front of each representative's seat, not as good as in previous times, whereas the flag of the country would be draped across the seat or above the head of the person. Just not enough resources.

Each representative is dressed formally despite the times. In full military attire even if there is a patch job or two on the garment. Despite the tense atmosphere before, the air lifts, making everybody relax a little.

* * *

Honda Kiku, who is the representative for Japan, begins talking to Heracles Karpusi about a common topic; finance.

"…and that's why I sink that my economy is deteliorating…Heracles-san are you even listening to me?" Kiku questions, not noticing that the Grecian had fallen asleep minutes ago.

On the right side of Heracles, sits a taller man with brown hair and a curl at the base of his neck. His face is mostly covered by a white mask, what you see of his face is from his nose to the lower part of his face, his chin lined with stubble. He wears a green military coat that goes down to his mid calf adorned with two medals in gold and a light brown scarf that is jagged at the end. Muted brown pants stuffed into brown boots complete the outfit. In front of him is his name plate which reads 'Sadık Adnan'. Sadık Adnan, representative of Turkey.

The Turk gets up from his seat and stands in-between the Japanese and Grecian men's seats; he places his brown gloved hands on both of their shoulders.

"Hey Kiku~ let's leave this cat bastard, you talk to me now, OK?" Sadık purrs in Kiku's ear getting uncomfortably close for the smaller man.

"But I was tarking to Heracles-san befole you Sadık-san." Kiku says pushing the overbearing Turk away.

Sadık starts pulling Kiku's arm forcing him away from Heracles. Heracles, who is sleeping, some of his many cats sleeping on him, wakes up grabbing Sadık's arm.

"No, Kiku wants to stay here. Hands off." Heracles says lowly, but his green eyes glint with hatred towards the older man.

"Ahem…I sink I can make my own choices…" Kiku buts in.

Before things can go any further, Wang Yao, representative of China, comes over from the side of the corner where Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, and Ivan Braginski were sitting.

"Stupid Europeans…fighting all time-aru." Yao grumbles walking over to his former underling, Kiku. "_Hēi Kiku, _what's going on here-aru?"

_ "Anata wa, Yao ni nani ga okotte iru no ka miemasan ka?!"_ Kiku shoots back in Japanese forgetting the other two for a moment. He looks at Yao from under his black bangs which were covering his eyes partially.

Yao starts to say something but stops. He turns to Sadık with his palms facing the man that was years younger than him. "You Sadık. Leave him alone, I deal with him. _Xièxiè."_ Yao smiles taking Kiku's hand. The Turk and Grecian walk away, arguing with each other about Kiku.

Yao sits Kiku down in his seat and takes up Heracles seat which is now vacant.

Yao looks up at Kiku who sits with a withdrawn look, not eyeing the older man who used to take care of him.

"Kiku…" Yao starts off; pausing taking out the doll Kiku had made for him in his youth. "Come back Kiku, you aren't like these men."Yao says tipping his head to Ludwig and Gilbert Beildschmidt and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Kiku's new found 'friends', allies more like it. Kiku looks at the porcelain doll, remembering working on it to please Yao, the man who believed in him, who helped him become who is, a strong man.

Kiku sets the doll down not looking at it again and closes his eyes, clenching a fist. "I am not you're little underling anymore Yao. I joined them to be better than you, hell, all these people! Leave me be Yao, I'm not coming back."

By now both are talking in their Chinese and Japanese so no one can understand them.

"Mei and Li Xiao miss you! So does Im Yong, even though you don't like him that much…" Yao trails.

_ "Yamete! _I made my choice already. I don't need you." Kiku interjects grabbing Yao by the shoulders.

"I can see you are not happy –" Yao tries to shake sense into Kiku only to be slapped by him.

"I said stop. Don't hurt us both Yao."

Yao sits back, a stern look appearing on his face.

"Fine. Even though you are stupid in saying that. I'll let you go. Have fun while it lasts. We will take you and them," Yao says pointing to the Germans and Italians "down, you will not win. _Yǒu yī gè kuài lè de pò huài, nǐ bù zhī dào…"_ Yao states, saying the last sentence with grave certainty.

"We'll see if your words live up to their meaning, Wang Yao." Kiku says also as gravely.

Kiku walks away heading to Ludwig and Feliciano. Yao sighs taking the doll and putting it in his pocket of his green army jacket.

"Having relationship troubles _mon ami?" _

Yao turns around to the voice.

"No"

The man with the thick French accent faces Yao now.

"Anyzing you need, I'll" the man puts his hand on his chest. "help."

"Nope, but thanks Francis."

"OK, you be good now, _mon petit ami_." Francis Bonnefoy, representative of France, winks back to Yao.

* * *

Ivan Braginski, representative of Russia, adds his final touches to his blockade against his younger half sister Natalia Arlovskaya, representative of Belarus.

With the three Baltic men in front blocking her path and the chairs he stole from another room in the meeting building, it should be enough to stop her right…right?!

There is a thud sound then a yelp. Another few seconds pass. Ivan's heart beats faster, anticipating the worse. He hears Toris, the Lithuanian representative; try to reason with the Belarusian. Then again a crash. The sound of Toris falling into a chair knocked over by Natalia most definitely.

Footsteps.

Ivan hears the silver buckles on Natalia's black shoes clink while she walks towards him in his hidey hole. A menacing shadow forms signaling her approach.

"Big brother~~" Natalia whispers toxically. She lifts the chairs that Ivan had positioned to keep himself from her. From her love.

"Why would you do this to me big brother?" she questions, throwing the last chair revealing her brother, her soul mate. The chair hits Raivis, the already bruised representative of Latvia.

"Is this another one of your games? What you would consider…fun?!" she hisses on the last word.

Ivan, who is shaking by now, warily raises his head to his younger sister, a sister who once seemed so innocent to him. Her ice blue eyes tearing into his very being. She crouches down so she can see at his level, so their eyes meet, ice blue to light purple.

"Ivan, brother why don't you want to us to become one!?" hisses Natalia.

"Uh…Natalia…if we did that it-it would be incest…" Ivan makes out stuttering slightly.

"The English do it, why can't we~~" she questions slinking behind Ivan.

"B-Because I only love you as a sister." Ivan says, shaking worse now with Natalia behind him.

"But you're so lonely now big brother…" Natalia pauses, "well you've always been, I just want to help you~ it's what little sisters are for right?" she smiles maniacally.

Ivan pauses looking around, spotting the Lithuanian.

"Natalia, I, I don't want to see you he-heartbroken…so Tor-" Ivan pauses stumbling over to the Lithuanian, grabbing him by the shoulders positioning Toris in front of himself. "Toris will marry you." Ivan forces a smile.

"Wha-wha-what?!" shrieks an even more frightened Toris, who already quakes in semi-permanent fear of Ivan. His shaking gets even worse when he is confronted with the blood crazed Belarusian.

"_Požalujsta i spasibo, Toris." _Ivan pats the trembling man. "Really helping me out here.

"But I never agreed to this!" Toris yelps avoiding touches from the Russian.

Natalia looks at the pathetic Lithuanian with disgust. Natalia leaves with a huff sneering at the Lithuanian.

* * *

The once 'organized' meeting soon turns into the regular meetings where it was a free for all.

Ludwig, who is very proficient at being organized and prefers things done in a timely manner, clenches his jaw before standing up in front of the crowd.

"Everybody shut up! Jesus, Joseph, and Mary! Just shut up already!" Ludwig yells clearly.

"Ludwig…" everybody says lowly, locking up at the raging German.

"Vhe are here today to settle dealings of vis war. Not have social hour! Now if anyone has anything that pertains to World War Two, then speak. Make sure it is vorth vhile." He pauses taking a breath. "Now vhere is vhow vhe are going to continue. The youngest of us vhill begin the talking. Youngest stand up und talk."

"Ludwig we are all arou-" Arthur states but is cut off by a younger, higher pitched voice.

"No, I think that I'm most definitely the youngest!" The voice speaks.

Everybody turns to the voice, seeing a boy about the age of ten in appearance (of course he is not that young, that's almost impossible a representative to be only ten years and walking. LOOKING ten IS possible though)

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Arthur questions the boy.

"I'm Peter Kirkland, representative of Sealand. I'm so happy you all noticed me." The boy smiles his blue eyes sparkling. The sparkling blue orbs, reminded Arthur of Alfred, when he still had a well standing relationship with the younger man, before _that _time.

Everybody turned to Arthur now. Alfred who is sitting closest to Arthur puts his hand on his back, gripping his muted green army jacket.

"I didn't know you had a little bro! Why didn't ya tell us, Artie?" Alfred smiles his glowing smile.

Arthur looking like he got hit by a truck, grumbles "I do not have a brother. And don't call me 'Artie' my name is Arthur, Alfred." Eye twitching he grabs at the boy. Peter escapes his grip ducking.

"Well you know there are more of us you know-" Peter is cut off by Arthur, shoving a hand in his face. "That's enough fairy tales for today! Hehehe…" Arthur laughs nervously.

Arthur looks at everybody maniacally, eyes flitting over each person, trying to gauge their expressions.

"Arthur…?" everybody questions, trying to grasp the new information.

"No…really there's more of us." Peter muffles before standing up. "Lots of us Kirklands," Peter pauses, spotting something. He goes around to Arthur's seat and crawls under it. He comes out from under the seat with a bag that had the British flag crocheted onto the front. The bag was bulging with name plates, like the representatives had at their seats.

"See? We also have," Peter begins to read off the names from each plate. "Allistor Kirkland, Scottish, Liam Kirkland and Patrick Kirkland, from Ireland…" he pauses putting the name plates on the table. "Owen Kirkland, from Wales…and that's all of them! Oh and of course me! The newest Kirkland!" Peter says, perking up a little, his eyes sparkling even more than before.

Arthur a now stoic expression plastered on his face sits, slowly lowering his head in a mixed embarrassment and rage at the young Sealander.

"Vhy haven't we heard about these people before, Arthur?" Vash questions. Vash waits for an answer his emerald eyes drilling into Arthur. "Vhy?!" Vash yells slamming a hand on the table in front of the nonresponsive Englishman.

**_Because I ordered them dead…at least I thought… _**Arthur thinks, but does not say the horrible truth. "Because…my brothers…my brothers are, are," **_Not or never was there for me…and I don't know why _**"are stupid wankers that are not civilized enough to live in society." Arthur huffs crossing his arms like a small child not getting his way.

"How do you know that? They might have changed." Matthew Williams, Canadian representative, asks in his usual soft spoken manner. Matthew looks up at Arthur with his expression filled light purple eyes, his curl to the right side of his head, bouncing slightly as Matthew dips his head to Arthur.

Arthur looks up at the man, blinking as if considering the Canadians words true. "No. They never will change." He pauses, sitting up in his dignified manner again. "Let's just continue with this meeting. Peter," Arthur says looking at the boy. "you can say what you like…I'll even take you for sweets later, how, how does that sound?" Arthur manages to smile, not looking forward to their afternoon outing.

The boy jumps with delight, skipping to the head of the table addressing everybody.

"OK! I personally think that this war is bad." Peter announces. "It needs to end! Uh and… that's it!" he smiles, evidently having nothing else to say on the matter. Peter walks to his new found seat and takes out a tiny flag of Sealand and puts it and his name plate in front of him. "Now it looks like I'm a part of you guys, see?" he points to the flag and nameplate in pride.

* * *

Berwald Oxenstierna, Swedish representative, stares at the boy, looking over his features, from his blue sailor's hat to his black shoes on his petit feet. Berwald instantly likes this boy.

Tino Väinämöinen, the representative of Finland, sitting beside Berwald shifts nervously in his seat. Tino, who is always frightened by the older Swedish man, does not like the look he was giving the new boy who just appeared.

" 'Ey, d'you like the boy/" Berwald asks Tino, tapping his shoulder lightly. Tino jumps in his seat slightly, turning his head around tentatively to Berwald. The Swede had a familiar expression on his face, blue eyes behind glasses, looking down at the Fin, his blonde eyebrows furrowed not in annoyance, but in expectation; of an answer.

"Yes, I think he's pretty nice, from what I saw and am seeing." Tino asks trying not to convey his nervousness.

"Good, I'm goin' t'buy 'im," Berwald pauses looking harder at the Finnish man he adored. The man he calls 'wife'. "not buy…umm…adopt, 'k Tino?"

Tino's eyes widen understanding Berwald's words.

"We'll 'ave a fam'ly now." Berwald smiles. Tino returns the smile, with his own edgy one.

"K, I'm gon' ask." Berwald says turning back to the others, his usual stoic expression on his face, the expression that frightened most.

Berwald raises his hand.

"Berwald what do you want to say?" Arthur asks.

"I want t'buy him." Berwald says clearly, pointing to Peter.

"Huh?" Everybody questions, turning their heads to the Swede.

"But Berwald he is my kin."Arthur states in order to protect the boy from the frightening man.

"Like ya would care for him after the first 600 years. Like you did to me." Alfred says, apparently still sore on _that _matter between Arthur and himself. "In my opinion, anyone _but _you would be a better parent for him!" Alfred sniggers at Arthur.

Arthur stands up, looming over Alfred.

"You wait a bloody minute! I took care of you like you were my own son!" Arthur pauses closing his eyes as if to organize his thoughts. "_You _betrayed _me _with the Revolution. I was nothing but loving to you!" Arthur sits back down, almost robotically, forcing his anger, depression, concern harboring for Alfred down; back down to where his deepest secrets took up residence within him.

Alfred gives Arthur a pained look before saying, "You shouldn't have pushed me so hard." his eyes filling with hurt. Arthur looks away, not being able to bear looking at the man he hated and loved at the same time, though he would never admit the later to anyone, not even his fairy friends. **_Perhaps this is why I am going mad… _**he thinks.

* * *

The atmosphere is tense. **_This is why everything gets problematic and nothing gets done during these meetings _**Vash thinks to himself.

"OK, let's continue with the –" Alfred says but stops when five women fall into the meeting room.

"_¡Dios condenar! _Luna why'd ya push us?" the woman with raven black hair and equally black eyes yells at a woman with snow white hair and ice blue eyes, eye, her long half bang covers her left eye.

"_Tut mir Lied! _You guys were walking to slow!" Luna says back she pauses, "I think we should…"

"Exactly! We need to re-enter for dramatic effect! Because that entrance was pretty pathetic on our part." The raven haired woman says.

"Nyra! I don't want to do that again it's pointless!" A slightly younger looking woman with curly mousy brown hair and blue-green eyes complains.

The woman named Nyra turns to the representatives smiling her hand holding the back of her head.

"OK nobody move k? We gonna try that again and then tell you why we're here. Everybody act as surprised as you were before, _¡gracias!"_ Nyra, Luna, and the other three women exit the meeting room, hurriedly, slamming the door behind them, leaving the representatives in a state of shock.

"What in the name of the Lord just happened?" Arthur says to nobody, but everybody in the room.

* * *

**Translations: **

___Hēi_ Kiku ~ _Hey Kiku _

_Anata wa, Yao ni nani ga okotte iru no ka miemasan ka?! ~ __Can't you see what's going on Yao?!_

_Xièxiè ~_ _Thank you _

_Yamete! ~_ _Stop!_

_Yǒu yī gè kuài lè de pò huài, nǐ bù zhī dào… ~_ _Have a happy destruction, you have no idea... _

_mon ami? ~_ _my friend? _

_mon petit ami ~_ _my little friend_

_Požalujsta i spasibo, Toris. ~_ _Please and thank you, Toris _

_¡Dios condenar! ~_ _God damnit! _

_Tut mir Lied! ~_ _Sorry! _

_¡gracias! ~_ _thanks! _


	4. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

Nyra

I push us all out of the meeting hall after the failed entrance.

**_Hehe their surprised faces were just so cute. Everybody looks so young! _**

**_ This means we're the oldest ones. Hah! They'll have to respect us now! Now I can use the line "respect your elders" on Arthur. _**

**_ Oh sweet, sweet revenge~ *maniacal laughing*_**

"Nyra, do we really need to do this again? I mean who cares if our entrance is bad?' Cocoa asks readjusting her glasses with her two fingers slender fingers.

"I do of course! So we shall do it until we get it right! You yourself said "practice makes perfect"" I say adding air quotations. Cocoa throws her hands up in defeat, holding her right hand to her forehead like she had a headache.

Shontelle holds back a grin, she always likes when Cocoa gets annoyed. I look over to Amber, who is still holding on to her teddy bear; holding it against her large breasts.

**_I wonder if people here would think that her boobs are fake too? Of course people are dumbasses and all thought that we had implants in high school and college, the few months of college that we actually were there for…but yup, I have concluded after the long centuries of my life that people are just _****idiotas. ****_I mean if you just have boobs that are over a large D, then 'oh my god you got implants!' *waves hands wildly* _****Sosos! **

I look to Luna, who is arranging strands of her hair. I give her a "what-the-hell?" look. She responds by saying, "If we're going to do this again, I at least wanna look good…and Vash…" whispering the last words.

"_Y _who?

"_Nichts! _Just nothing…"

"OK then…" I trail giving her a look. I turn around hearing people talking from inside the room.

"Those people…different…think…nice…" I eavesdrop kind of, even though I can hear everything clearly not having my ear against the door.

We all gather together and go to enter again. We pass through the door with ease. It is perfect this time…

"Oof!" Cocoa falls tripping on something not seen by us.

"Oh come on!" Amber complains walking back already. I and the rest fall in place behind her, the last person, Shontelle, closing the doors.

"Sorry" Cocoa apologizes, dusting off some dust from the carpet and adjusting her glasses again.

"_Wieder" _Luna groans.

**_Three times the charm! _**

I adjust my shirt and walk in front this time. We pass the doors again, this time with nothing going wrong.

**_Ya! Finally got it right! _**

"_¡Fantastico! _Alright, we now have an great heroic entrance!" I say putting my hands on my hips. The men and few women look at us. "So down to business." Luna says. "We are here for a purpose. Mainly to see if you can help us." She pauses. "Since it's very complicated, Cocoa made an introductory video."

Before Cocoa can take out our "borrowed" laptop, Arthur interjects.

"Co-Cocoa?!"

Cocoa looks up nonchalantly and waves.

"Hi Art. Gosh you look young. Anyways where's your outlet?" Cocoa asks while looking around for one, her extremely long, curly hair bobbing with each turn of her head.

The rest of the men look us up and down, with ambitious eyes. I roll my eyes, snorting somewhatly. They keep looking at us. Shontelle turns her back to the man in the black cape who has the nameplate 'Vasilica Lupei'. I look up from the nameplate, eyebrows raised, studying the man the future Vasilica was.

**_Well Vasilica is…umm…different, not in a good way though…I guess that this was that phase he was talking about._**

I look over to Amber who is starring at Alfred. My eyes switch to Luna, who is smiling creepily at, what I'm pretty sure is Vash. Vash stares, just stares at Luna his cheeks a little redder than when we first walked in. I smirk at this, my lips curling into a smile. I shove my hands into my pockets of my cargo shorts after a while. The room is a little cold for me.

Cocoa finds an outlet after ten long minutes of searching. Who would have guessed it was behind the water fountain? Cocoa plugs in the Apple© laptop, the one Jerome unwillingly gave us a week before. I look at it and think back to that time.

**_'Now don't just stuff it in your bag. It is a precious gift from the heavens!' I remember him saying. "Dude, umm did you like break into the warehouse to get this, 'cause I haven't seen these in stores…" I question 'Uh no! But they do have my face on file now…just to show…how great I really am for admiring their products!' "Okay then…" I also remember how he said 'goodbye' to it… 'Bye little Annabeth!- I'll miss you!'_**

**_Yup I'm pretty sure he stole this fucker. _**

I snap out of my thoughts when Cocoa speaks up.

"You know you could've sat down…" she informs us.

I look up to her saying sarcastically; "_¡Jamás! _I thought that standing was the new form of sitting!" I give an idiotic expression, my forefinger of my right hand making a salute form above my right eyebrow.

Cocoa crinkles her nose in annoyance.

I huff then take a seat next to 'Gupta Muhammad', I think that what is written in Arabic. I haven't seen Arabic letters in a long time. But I'm pretty sure that, غوبتا محمد, is 'Gupta Muhammad'. I smile at him and then say _"Hola"_ politely. To him I must have sounded sultry, because he shivers in his seat, his eyes ogling at my breasts mostly, but my whole appearance is apparently under his gaze. I give him a swift side-glance, then turn back to look at the projection of the PowerPoint, pulling up my white tank top a bit to hide some of my cleavage.

Cocoa clears her throat and with a laser pointer, slide show clicker in hand, clicks to the first slide. **"Why We Are Here" **were displayed in bold Arial letters with a picture of us, we took earlier for this slide. Before she can click to the next slide, everybody stares at the screen in amazement.

**_ Should've realized they haven't seen this technology yet…oh well! _**

Alfred spaz attacks in his seat and then exclaims, "I bet America invented epic technology like that!"

"Be, be quiet you git! England is the only country refined enough to make such technology." Arthur retorts, clenching his jaw.

Alfred makes a face then repeats, "England is the only country refined enough to make such technology" in a mocking English accent.

I look over to the rest in their seats and give them a look. They nod.

**_This is about to get very entertaining…for me at least, hehe _**

Right after I think of that, Yao, the Chinese man, jumps up from his seat, in a different outfit than I had seen him in the last time we meet. This outfit screamed poor, with its patchwork dotting the muted green military uniform with the red arm patch on his left arm.

"No, you all wrong-aru! China definitely made this!"

"You know vhat making someving vis different than inventing vit right?" Ludwig, I presume answers Yao's proclamation from his seat.

I hear I grumble, than a 'chigi' which reminds me of one of Luna's Italian brothers I had met before during summer break two years ago. I look over to the sound and sure enough, it is Lovino Vargas, Luna's older brother, the older twin brother of Feliciano Vargas, the…more light-hearted one.

"Shut upa your trap, stupid potato eating bastard! The Chink was just making a point!" Lovino glares at Ludwig. _"Patate mangaire cazzi," _Lovino pauses, then grumbles _"Un barile di birra ucciderà tutti, si spera…"_ while munching on a whole tomato.

**_Even though he curses and wishes death on Germans, he is kinda cute if you just look at him while eating tomatoes…yup that is the only time I think he will look cute. _**

Feliciano, who is sitting next to his older twin, makes a troubled face then says, _"Fratello! _You shouldn't say something like that!" Lovino turns to his younger brother and says, "I can say whatever I damn well please, Feliciano."

After a few minutes of Feliciano trying to calm down his _fratello_, I turn my attention to Francis who has sparkles around his face, like they are just appearing out of thin air…

**_Is that a French thing?_**

"_Ah bon!" _Francis starts, "but none other but my _belle _country could have made such a thing!" he continues looking up into some sort of space in the air that causes great wonderment to him only apparently. Francis turns back from gazing and looks at Cocoa. "By the way, _mon belle amie _Cocoa! You've grown!"

Cocoa looks over to Francis with a withering look, then flashes her laser pointer into his eyes, semi-blinding the Frenchman. She smirks and continues, turning the laser on and off.

After some time, Cocoa gets impatient and bored of blinding Francis, so she addresses us again.

"If you're just going to go on about this, let's look up on good old Google©!" she says, hitting Francis with the laser again for shits and giggles.

"Google?" they all ask.

I smirk getting up of my seat.

"_Oh mierda, _I love all this power I have over all of ya'll." I smile at them, and then give a creepier smirk to Iggy. "Especially you, Igg." I stare at the Englishmen for a long minute. I then turn away and face all of the people. "Google is a great web searcher that Americans, yes Alf, Americans invented and it answers all questions." I say waving my hands for emphasis.

Cocoa pulls up Google and types in the question. The results appear and she clicks on wiki answers, a very reliable source.

"It says that United States of America invented the laptop." Cocoa answers.

Alfred jumps up and pushes a button that is concealed in his inner coat pocket dramatically. A little Statue of Liberty and 4th of July fireworks explode out from behind her. A small paper bald eagle, connected to the small platform with wire ascends above Lady Liberty. The instrumental of the first few chords of The United States of America National Anthem broadcasts throughout the room.

Alfred, while this is happening, whistles along with the tune, waving his forefingers like a orchestra conductor, eating some food that I have learned are called 'pocky'.

"America! America! America is #1!" Alfred chants while the music dies down.

When the little spectacle is over I start a slow clap saying, _"¡Qué bien!" _

Alfred sits back down and sticks his tongue out towards Arthur. "See Artie," he looks over to me and asks, "What's your name?"

"Nyra Delgado" I answer back.

"Oh that's a really exotic name! Where ya from?"

I smile, and then say, "That information is in the slideshow."

"OK!"

Alfred turns back to Arthur, "See Nyra says that my patriotism is _'Qué bien'_" in horribly accented Spanish, so it came out like "Kew ben" I shake and then lay my head on the table.

A medium brown haired man, with olive green eyes lets out a hearty laugh. I glance at the nameplate in front of him and shudder a little. "Antonio Fernádez Carriedo" My thoughts flash back to that time when _they _came. The, the…conquistadors…

"Alfred you pronounce _español _all wrong." Antonio smiles. I glower at the man but do not say anything.

"Hey Cocoa are ya going to start the slideshow or not?" Luna, who pushed whoever was sitting where she is now, out of the seat, right next to Vash.

"Ya I'm starting it now." Cocoa says clicking to the next slide. "OK we have come here from 2018 America."

The crowd lets out a wondering sigh and gasp.

Cocoa looks to the projection and then add-libs the rest of the presentation, clicking to a slide here or there.

"So, basically the whole world is being destroyed and taken over by, umm him." Cocoa clicks to the slide with Juan's ace on it. I cringe. "We don't really know why he is doing this but he is, and we can use all the manpower we can get, that's why we're here, in WWII."

Alfred looks at the picture then whispers "Juan" under his breath.

Everybody solemnly, then a thicker German accent than I have been hearing rings in question.

"Vhen who are you? Exactvy _Liebling_?" A white haired man with ruddy colored, almost red eyes with a pale complexion asks.

"We're people that you should know, but I'll tell some specifics, Gilbert." Shontelle says looking to him. "I myself come from Cuba," she looks to Cocoa who brings the map of the world up on the screen. Shontelle gets a marker from her pant pocket, an array of them in fact, and then marks where she is from with a gold marker.

"Hey you can't just mark the wall!" Arthur interjects.

Shontelle turns around and gives him a glare, saying, "I will and then you can get the paint to cover it up you little _gringo_."

Arthur sits back down and Shontelle continues.

"Nyra over there," she points to me with a red marker. "She comes from all over South America, but mostly here." Shontelle circles Brasil. "Cocoa is from…England" she says in a harsh tone. "Amber is from the United States, and Luna, Luna you should know where she is from, Gilbert."

He looks at her in a cocky way.

"…Now just how could I forget my Luna!" he says knocking over Roderich Edelstein who is in the chair next to him blocking his hug path from Luna.

"_Danke! _If you would've forgotten me, Gilbert, I probably would have killed ya!" Luna smiles after the hug.

I sigh then say, "Ya know, just to make this less confusing for you guys, we do have videos chats with your older selves with us, if you wanted to know."

"OK, umm where?" they ask.

"Here let my pull it up." I answer, exiting out of the internet, to see a very disturbing desktop background of Jerome's.

The background showed him in a very un-flattering Speedo, showing off his deathly pale skin, for an American-Indian that is. He is accompanied by a laptop on a lounge chair like he is, the laptop that I am using, for a matter of fact. The lounge chair has a martini glass beside it. The background of the picture was a fake Hawaiian beach with blow up palm trees.

**_Oh that's nasty!_**

I put on a poker face while addressing the people behind me.

"This is not my laptop. That is all I have to say."

They have poker faces on too, except for a few who were wearing disgusted faces, I couldn't blame them.

"That's like totally disturbing!" Feliks, my older half brother says.

"Feliks!" I say to get his attention, waving.

He looks to me then says with recognition on his face, "Nyra?!"

"Ya, you look younger, but that can be discussed later, now we need to view video chats." I say while bringing up the various video files, trying to erase that disturbing image from my brain.

* * *

**Translations: **

_idiotas – idiots _

_sosos – retards _

_y – and _

_Nichts! – Nothing! _

_Wieder – Again_

_¡Fantastico! – Great! _

_¡Jamás! – Never!_

_Patate mangaire cazzi – Potato eating dicks _

_Un barile di birra ucciderà tutti, si spera… - A beer barrel will kill them all, hopefully…_

_Fratello! – Brother! _

_Ah bon! – Ah good! _

_ belle – beautiful _

_mon belle amie – my beautiful friend _

_Oh mierda – oh shit _

_ ¡Qué bien! – Very nice! _

_español – Spanish _

_Liebling – darling_

_gringo – white person (very derogatory) _

_Danke! – Thanks you!_


End file.
